The Kingdom of Álfheimr
This Fey city is a recreation of King Oberon's former kingdom he ruled over in his own world. It is nearly impossible to distinguish the differences between where living trees begin and building structures end. With his passing, the Queen of Álfheimr will do her best to keep the country afloat, and now more than ever as Sarenrae herself has ordained Sana's rule....at least she believes that to be true. Kingdom of Álfheimr Economy Still relatively small of a country, the people gain most of their resources from simple farming and lumbering. With the secrets of elven brewing close to their hearts and many techniques mastered only from the first world, the streets are hard to keep quiet with all of the cheers of parties happening Government The Government functions under a system of Courts. The Twilight Court which is controlled directly by Queen Sana and over sees all other Courts. Then the two courts that hold positions directly under the Twilight Court are the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. The Seelie Court comprises of Neutral and Good aligned Fey and the members of the Seelie Court view themselves as the pinnacle of perfection. This elitist attitude restricts status in the court to only pure-blood fey. Admittance to the Seelie Court for outsiders is extremely rare, even more so if the outsiders are not of pure fey blood. Upon entrance to the court, visitors must be prepared with valuable and unusual gifts, or they might find themselves lost in an endless hedge maze. Suitable gifts include figurines of wondrous power, gems of brightness, and magical jewelry. The Unseelie Court is comprised of Neutral and Evil Fey. Unlike the selective, restrictive Seelie Court, the Unseelie Court welcomes anyone and everything with even a drop of ancestral fey blood. Fey can and do breed with anything, creating odd, mixed creatures. Most species consider the offspring grotesque monsters. The mutant creatures gravitate towards the Unseelie Court, which welcomes them and gives them an environment where peculiar physiologies and abilities are the norm. The Unseelie Court is a more hospitable place for non-fey as well. Court nobles eagerly provide patronage for creatures who are extremely strong, dexterous, clever, beautiful, or talented. Obtaining the sponsorship of a court noble is not without its rewards, nor without its dangers. Then there are the Seasonal Courts which are each associated with one of either the Seelie or Unseelie Courts. These Courts are the Summer, Spring, Autumn, and Winter Courts. The Summer Court represents what people see as the benevolent side of the Fey. The Fey of this court are generally considered more polite or mannered, albeit they are still very capable of cruelty. Needless to say, the Fey of this court are frivolous, venereal, hot-headed and what have you. The Summer Court is associated with the Seelie Court. The Spring Court is seen as the much "calmer" ones to the benevolence of the Fey compared to Summer. The Fey of this court are generally polite and bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. These Fey are more apt to lure humans in with sweet dew. They also have blossoming curiosity. These Fey are peppy, quiet, seductive, emotional, and vernal obviously. The Spring Court is associated with the Seelie Court. The Autumn Court is seen as the equally malevolent side of Fey in comparison to Winter, but much more meddling. The Fey of this court are generally the ones doing the "dirty work" and "trooping". However, these Fey can have much nicer sides than any of the other Fey Courts and return great favors. These Fey are strong, mystique, eerie, ravishing all the same, and devious. These Fey are associated with the Unseelie Court. The Winter Court represents what people see as the malevolent side of the Fey. The Fey of this court frown upon humans. They're more inclined to talk about their open cruelty. This makes them look none other than evil, however one chooses to define evil. The Fey of this court are sensible, chilled, dark, and baleful. These Fey are associated with the Unseelie Court. No matter how much power the courts may have, one thing is certain. None of them would dare try to get in the way of the rightful rulership of Queen Tasavana, as even combined will they feel the wrath of Sarenrae's judgment through her small hands. Geography Hidden away in its only little area of trees, forests, jungles, and other areas of dense vegetation, the Álfheimr Kingdom enjoys a much quieter style of living with open building and the preferred ranch style homes, small cottages, and even treehouses to just be more connected with the environment. With a large chunk of the population being vegetarian, it is easy to stay self-sufficient with the acres of lands available to all to grow crop. Inhabitants Currently, the vast majority by far are Fey, but that is soon going to diminish slightly once the Queen and the council feel that they are prepared for an influx of visitors and new citizens to immigrate into their country. The thing they will have to remember is to build inns to accommodate the larger folk. Religion While citizens are allowed to worship almost all religions, the religion pushed forward by the Queen herself and the High Priest is Sarenrae. As a Paladin of Sarenrae, the Queen is fair to allow others to worship freely in the country, with the one exception of The Rough Beast Laws -The Queen as the undisputed monarch of Álfheimr is exempt from the laws of her own country and by change or add laws as she so sees fit -The Notice Board may be used to request a summons of the council for issues. Misuse of this ability will be handled harshly -The Notice Board can only be used by creatures with Queen Sana's personal Divine Mark -Infighting is strictly prohibited and is punishable by banishment -Non-Fey are incapable of purchasing and or owning property within the kingdom without express permission from the Queen. (This permission can be removed at any time and all property will become forfeit to the Queen) -Non-Fey can not gain citizenship without the express permission of the Queen or her trusted council -Murder of citizens is prohibited and the punishment by death -Teleportation within the kingdom without the required documentation or permission from the council is prohibited and punishable by removal of citizenship or a fine of no more than 8,000gp -Brandishing weapons within the kingdom is prohibited except in times of war. The locale marshals office has plenty of space and forces to hold these items for you. Wands, Staves, and Scrolls must be stored within the individual's property or likewise stored at the locale marshals office. Council members are exempt from this law and the punishment for disobeying this law is subject to Incarceration and a fine of no more than 8,000gp. (TLDR: This is not America) -Assault on a citizen is punishable Incarceration and a fine of no more than 100,000gp or death -Mind Control on citizens of any kind is strictly prohibited and is punishable by Indentured Servitude to the victim of the Mind Control. While performing Indentured Servitude, the individual is stripped of their citizenship until their sentence is complete. -The worship of Rovagug or the Rough Beast is hereby banned. Punishment upon proof of this law being broken includes banishment or execution if repentance is not given for your crimes against humanity -Under the Protection of the Sun Herself, all criminals charged may be released and pardoned by Her good grace and by the authority of Her servants that have the legal power to. This will be a rare occurrence, but salvation and temperance above all else. Settlement Sheets Chaotic Good Corruption +3, Fame +3 Law '''+6, '''Lore 3, Productivity 2, Society 5 Qualities: * Racial Enclave * Living Forest * * * * Danger 0 Disadvantages: * Government Overlord Notable NPCs and PCs * Tasavana (Sana) Queen * Devalano(Sana's Cohort) Priest * Sebastian and Spymaster * Marcus Magister * Elonwry Enforcer * Azula [Grand Diplomat * Sabrina Councilor * Ally from Sin General * Biscuit Mount * Firn Gully (Elonwry's Cohort) Marshal * Cathal Warden * * * Marketplace buy limit 500 gp;sell Limit 10000 gp; Spell casting 4th (6th for Druid Spells) Minor Items 0; Medium Items 0; Major Items 0 Category:Settlement